


组成家庭的要素II

by lingyuergz



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Family, Family Angst, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingyuergz/pseuds/lingyuergz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴德很希望莱戈拉斯可以融入这个家庭</p>
            </blockquote>





	组成家庭的要素II

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Makes a Family II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157978) by [Sir_Nemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Nemo/pseuds/Sir_Nemo). 



> Vlad & Ulrika, 你们还是那么棒！

巴德觉得做一个精灵就意味着更加聪明，懂得避免一些人们趋之若鹜的陷阱。就拿交流来说吧：无论是出于恶意，恐惧，亦或仅仅是觉得一些事不言而喻，而对很多事情，重要的事情缄口不言，在大多数情况下，这样的交流方式对于人类来说可不太凑效。  
但是对于精灵们来说，巴德想，这样的方式完全凑效。至少在这1000年里，（尽管大部分的精灵都不习惯计数），缄口不言根本不是问题。很显然精灵们对很多事缄口不言，保持沉默。如果没有任何一方想要讨论的话，这些沉默可以持续成百上千年。这些精灵所擅长的，巴德发现，就是说话不着边际。  
对于瑟兰迪尔和莱格拉斯来说，这种特性尤为明显。看起来，他们在某种程度上决定仅仅表现的像一个国王和他的臣民，而不再有其他的什么关联。看起来他们的关系糟糕透了。但是，对于莱戈拉斯和瑟兰迪尔来说，实际情况却并不是这样。当瑟兰迪尔向巴德提到他的儿子的时候，他的语调里又饱含着爱与深情。

这使巴德迷惑了。的确，莱戈拉斯的年纪都足够成为巴德的曾祖父了，至少是曾祖父。但是在巴德看来莱戈拉斯没有理由去表现的像是没有父母。如果他们的关系真是这么糟糕，也许会是这样, 但是瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯的实际情况又不是这样。看起来他们仅仅是忘记了要和对方沟通。

巴德不是经常见到莱格拉斯，而且每次见到他也仅仅是路过中的匆匆一瞥。瑟兰迪尔对于莱格拉斯疯狂的保护几乎成了一种荒谬，而且并没有多大意义。瑟兰迪尔会让他的儿子在密林里和各种野兽搏斗，却不愿意让他跨出家门去长湖镇。但莱戈拉斯还是来了，常常和他的朋友-一个叫陶瑞尔的女精灵在一起。巴德在每次见到他的时候都要和他交谈一番。莱格拉斯是个礼貌，聪明，头脑冷静但内心火热的孩子；有点像他的父亲一样高傲，但是没有什么是巴德无法应付的：他已经男孩的父亲融洽相处很长一段时间了。  
莱戈拉斯对于每个人几乎都不太深交。看起来他在确定了巴德和瑟兰迪尔的事情一切都好以后，对于巴德再没什么兴趣深谈了。也许是因为巴德首先把莱戈拉斯当做瑟兰迪尔的儿子来对待。他也知道这对于男孩来说尤其的不公平，但是巴德每次看向他，看向他那双蓝色的眼睛，他都像是看见了男孩的父亲。  
巴德很希望莱格拉斯能够成为家的一份子。很明显的是瑟兰迪尔已经融进了这个家，但是莱格拉斯却没有。但另一方面，巴德并不想亲自推进这件事发展，他不想和父亲或者儿子中的任何一个人谈论这件事。所以，他等着另一个什么人去改善这种状况。  
瑟兰迪尔和巴德仍像往常一样见面。现在，对他们真正的关系保密变得更困难了：巴德成了长湖镇的镇长，日益引人注目。他尝试着安排好时间，留些空闲为给精灵王和他的家人。巴德仍然担任着运送酒桶的工作，对外宣称这是一个商讨诸如“贸易和运输”这类事务的好时机。当然，事实上这是个彻底的谎言，除非把它算作“懒洋洋的躺在树荫下彼此交缠的亲吻”贸易协定。  
瑟兰迪尔仍旧到巴德家做客。他从没有搬走，尽管他已经升迁了。原镇长的家已经变成了市政厅，供镇上的每一个人随意使用。巴德的孩子们已经彻底的习惯了瑟兰迪尔的存在，喊他叔叔。当孩子们在家里时，巴德甚至都敢好几次去吻瑟兰迪尔。只有巴恩做过鬼脸，抱怨当众亲吻太粗俗了。  
一天，瑟兰迪尔到访。尽管初夏已经到了，他们还是带着屋里，远离窥探的视线。他们刚刚正在为新的丝绸运输价格争论，巴德把腿伸过瑟兰迪尔，而后者则贴近巴德，作为简短的答复。他们是恋人，但并不意味着他们不能同时兼顾起领袖的责任。当雪歌挎着篮子进来时，他们刚刚达成了一个脆弱的协议。雪歌给了他们一个微笑。  
“da,叔叔好!你们在干什么呢？”  
“像往常一样谈生意。”巴德回答，“你呢？”  
“我刚才在市场看到莱格拉斯了”，雪歌说，放下手里的东西。瑟兰迪尔快速的抬了下眼，轻轻的皱了下眉。  
“你和他交谈了吗？”巴德问。  
“两三句。”雪歌回答。“他和陶瑞尔在一起。需要我烧水吗？”  
“待会儿吧。”巴德咕哝着，望向瑟兰迪尔，“爸爸要和叔叔去外面谈些私事。”  
瑟兰迪尔甚至没意识到巴德说到了他，大约有他被叫叔叔一半长的时间。 因此巴德抓住了他的手臂，半拉半拽的和他出了门。雪歌只是看了一下他们，被逗笑了。  
“干什么？”瑟兰迪尔问。与此同时巴德关上了他们身后的门。  
“问题总是出在陶瑞尔身上吗？” 巴德问。瑟兰迪尔张开了嘴准备反驳，但巴德打断了他：“别对我说谎，雪歌提到她的名字的时候，我看到你的神色了。”  
“我的儿子很多时间都和陶瑞尔在一起。”  
“就像普通朋友那样。”  
“我恐怕他们不仅仅是朋友吧。”  
“你恐怕？你有证据吗？”  
“他们很多时间都在一起。”  
“就像普通朋友那样！”巴德吼道。“我知道他是你儿子，在涉及到儿子的事情上父亲常常会失去理智。如果雪歌开始和一个男孩见面，我也一定会担心。但是，我从没发现莱戈拉斯和陶瑞尔有什么异常。而且，陶瑞尔是个好女孩。”  
“她配不上我的儿子。”瑟兰迪尔呵斥道。  
“她当然不。在父母的心里永远不会有人配的上自己孩子。这也是为什么我们最好不为他们做决定。如果莱戈拉斯希望和她在一起，我不觉得你能做什么去阻止他们。”  
“可是她只是个平民。”  
“我能提醒你我们第一次见面的时候，我也只做了一些笨拙的事吗。”巴德说。他的语气强硬的让瑟兰迪尔有些畏缩了。  
“我并不是故意要羞辱你。”瑟兰迪尔解释道。“而且我们的情况有点特殊。如果陶瑞尔真的和莱戈拉斯在一起了，她会成为王后。她只是个普通的木精灵，这看起来可不太合适。”  
“你想过和莱戈拉斯谈这些吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔看起来有些害怕了。  
“很明显没有。”巴德叹了口气，揉了下太阳穴，“当然了，这不是我该管的，我想”  
“不。”  
“啊，很好。我希望你能对他放松些。谈到莱戈拉斯，你觉得他会愿意花点时间和巴恩在一起吗？”巴德问道。瑟兰迪尔皱了皱眉，对于这突然转换的话题感到困惑。“莱戈拉斯是巴恩的偶像，他很有可能希望能更深的了解偶像，仅此而已。当然了，前提是莱戈拉斯愿意的话。”  
“我不……”瑟兰迪尔开口。  
“我也希望莱戈拉斯能真正成为这个家的一员。”巴德说，“我觉得他会和巴恩相处愉快的。”  
“莱戈拉斯有好多的事情要做。”瑟兰迪尔说。  
“所以你会，虽然你总是避免让他们接触到我，去问问他的意见。对吗？”  
“好吧。”  
巴德把手搭到瑟兰迪尔的肩上，然后轻轻的捏了一下。  
“谢谢你。”

\--  
一切都安排好了。巴恩简直兴奋的不能自控，没法睡觉，在整个早上上蹿下跳，直到巴德不得不严厉的要求他消停会儿。这要求并没有起效多长时间，因为巴恩只停歇了半刻就再一次精力旺盛了。巴德无法狠心去责骂他，因为巴恩正尽可能的咧大嘴大笑。但他还是不得不警告巴恩不要在船上闹的太厉害，毕竟掉到湖里可不是什么好事。

瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯在码头上等着。巴德把船勒在码头上的那一刻，巴恩差点就跳出去了-如果巴德没有把手摁在他的肩膀上的话。

“现在能走了吗？“巴恩焦急的望向等着的精灵。

“小心点，平安归来。给我一个拥抱吧。”

巴恩看着巴德，眯起了眼。幸运的是他并没有争辩，他早学会了这一点。他给了巴德一个短促的拥抱“你真是最糟糕的，da”.

“我一直被别人这么说“，巴德回答，回抱了他。“好好去玩吧。”

巴恩跑向了莱戈拉斯，后者以一个些微困惑的微笑向他致意。

“莱戈拉斯，保护他安全。别去森林太深处。”巴德嘱咐道。

“当然，巴德。”莱戈拉斯回答，然后转向巴恩：“准备好出发了吗？”

“准备好了！”巴恩说，然后他们一起离开了，很快消失在森林里。巴德看着他们，直到他们彻底消失在他的视线里。瑟兰德尔正看着他，眼神里掩着不易读懂的深意。

“什么事困扰你了？”巴德问，戏谑得用胳膊打了一下瑟兰德尔。瑟兰德尔没有回应他的戏谑，他看着很严肃。

“我们和孩子相处的模式不一样。”瑟兰迪尔说。巴德挑眉表示无声的质疑。 “因为你是人类，你能和他们相处的时间太短暂了。你充分利用每一刻，因为时光对你来说流的太快了。”

“但是，对我们来说事实并不是这样的。你可以从你的角度理解，的确，对一个像你这样几千岁的人来说，几百年并不算什么。但是从我的角度，不论长短，这都是我的一切。我对我的孩子那样做是因为多年来他们一直是我的一切。当然，是在认识你之前。”

“莱戈拉斯也是我的一切。”瑟兰迪尔说，然后他停顿了一下，随口说道:“你曾经希望知道为什么我对待他更像一个士兵，而不是我的儿子。我只在别人面前这样做。至于为什么，我就不多说了。我们已经这样做很久了，久到忘记了我们之间还能做什么。在我的记忆里有一个阳光的年轻男孩，但是那是在他母亲去世之前的事了。在人一生的那么久以前。我指的是人类的一生。”

瑟兰迪尔叹了口气。

“你想让我说什么？”巴德问。

“我不觉得你有什么可说的。我只是希望你能理解，在莱戈拉斯的心里装着他的母亲，这也是为什么他总是跟我拧着劲。你觉得我不明白：我并不能真正控制他的人生，替他做决定，或者控制他的心。我知道这些，只是，我的生命里已经失去太多了，我实在无法忍受再失去他。

瑟兰迪尔别开了眼，望向了河，悲伤袭上了他半闭的双眼。巴德挽起他的胳膊，环着他。瑟兰迪尔轻叹了一声，靠近，然后靠在他的怀里。他们就这样站了很久。瑟兰迪尔最终站直了，看向巴德微笑，尽管他仍是悲伤。

“你对我很好，长湖镇的巴德。”瑟兰迪尔说。巴德吻上了他，他就想要这样做了。  
================================================================================================  
除去那似天堂般享受的一刻，这天余下的时光十分平常。他们对于上次运去密林的酒的质量有了一番很短的争执，就像领袖们通常会做的那样。

夕阳即将落下的时候莱戈拉斯和巴德回来了。巴德和巴恩回了家，而莱戈拉斯和瑟兰迪尔则出发回了密林，两人很快消失了。

巴恩并没有喋喋不休。他在船上的时候闭着双眼，打着瞌睡，几乎要睡着了。巴德充满爱意的看着他微笑，没有打扰他。他明天会听到今天发生的一切的。到了长湖镇，巴德搭着他回房间，巴恩并没有拒绝。不过对于巴德来说巴恩还是太高了，这使得他的后背受了伤。

雪歌是家里唯一一个醒着的，她微笑的看着巴德把巴恩拖回他的床。

“他早上会饿的。”当雪歌把一盘食物推向他的时候，巴德说。雪歌在他的对面坐下。

“有什么新消息吗？”巴德问。

“Joan来过了。她想和你谈些事情，但是并不紧急。”雪歌回答。“没有其他的事了，你今天过的怎样？”  
“还好，看起来莱戈拉斯和巴恩相处的很愉快。”

“那好极了，不是吗？”

“是的。”

“只是，看起来有什么是困扰到你了？”

“是瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯”，巴德最后还是说出来了。

“你会介入他们吗？再一次？”雪歌说。“别这样看着我，da，你总是要搅和进去。这至少占了你成为长湖镇长的一半原因，另一半原因是瑟兰迪尔吓跑了镇长，可是。”

“你觉得我不应该介入吗？”

“我们没有立场介入。”

“他们是我们的家人。”

“他们是，但是您能做什么呢,da? 你不可能在一晚上解决存在了大概成百上千年的问题。有些事甚至不需要去解决。我知道你会去尝试的，你一向如此，但是我不觉得叔叔会喜欢你这样做。

“我可以试着去和莱戈拉斯谈谈。”巴德回答，“这没准一点用也没有，但是我至少能不去想它了。”

雪歌对着他微笑，像是一个母亲打趣她的孩子。

“别那样看着我，小姐。”巴德警告道，“你的睡觉时间到了。”

“你也是。”雪歌回答，收走了他前面的盘子，然后吻了下巴德的脸颊。

\--  
大约在巴恩和莱戈拉斯的那次出行两周后，巴德和负责船只的队长讨论完，在回镇的路上，他看见一个熟悉的金发精灵在屋顶上闲逛。莱戈拉斯并没有注意到他，他正在凝视着远方的什么东西。

“莱戈拉斯！“巴德喊道。精灵因此惊讶的看向他，似乎之前并没有注意到他。然后他恍过神来，从房顶上跳下来，完美的停在巴德面前，就像一只优雅的猫。

“巴德”，莱戈拉斯微鞠一躬，“需要我做什么吗？”

“我不需要什么帮助，”巴德笑了一下，“但是如果你没有什么事可做，我可以陪你呆一会儿。”

莱戈拉斯看了他一会儿，完全的不知所措，但是随后他耸了耸肩，和巴德走在一起。一路上他们都保持沉默，直到家门口。

“你愿意进来坐坐吗？”巴德问。莱戈拉斯并没有回答，但还是迈步了，巴德跟在他的身后。巴德想坐下了，在莱戈拉斯开口前。

“是我父亲派你来的吗？”莱戈拉斯怀疑的看着他。他总是不习惯在谈到这些的时候用平常的语调，好像这对他来说永远也不合适。从他口中说出的“父亲”好像并不是一个带有真正意义的词语，不含任何的意义与联系。有时他会顺嘴用“ada”来代替“父亲”，那时他的话语中会掺杂一些巴德无法理解的记忆和故事。

“是我自己派自己来的。”巴德回答，坐下了。“我觉得我们可以浅谈一会儿，毕竟我们可以算是家人。坐下吧。”

莱戈拉斯在床上坐下，与他和瑟兰迪尔第一次来长湖镇时坐的地方一样。

“我今天没有看到陶瑞尔和你在一起。”巴德说，

“她在做她的事。她怎么了？”

“她是你的一个好朋友？”

当莱戈拉斯开口的时候，他皱了下眉，很不耐烦的说道：

“她是。她并没有因为我是王子而待我有什么不同。这真令我耳目一新。你为什么问这个？”

“你们总是在一起。我在猜测你们是不是有点别的关系？”

“莱戈拉斯笑了，真正的笑了，他捂着嘴看着巴德，后者看着他微笑：

“那我猜并不是了。”

“不，绝对不是，我们只是普通朋友。”

“我推测你们并不像是我和你父亲那样的朋友。  
”  
“不，并不像你们那样。“莱戈拉斯回答，然后他意识到了什么事，声音里混合着玩笑和担心：“你觉得我父亲认为我和陶瑞尔之间有什么吗？因为你也这么想了。”

“他也许这样想。”巴德有点不自在的回答。“你从不和你父亲讨论这些事情么，朋友之类的？”

“哦，不，我们不聊太多事情。”

“这困扰你了吗？”

莱戈拉斯耸了耸他细瘦的肩膀。

“我希望他能给我更多自由，但是由于这个要求太高了,我只是做我想要做的。我们总是这样相处的。”

“确定没有例外吗?”

“你在打听我的童年？”莱戈拉斯问，“我父亲讨论我的还不够多吗？”

“他确实说了一点点，但没说太多。我并不希望自己显得多管闲事，如果你不愿意别人讨论的话。但我注意到了他对待你像一个士兵，而这让我有点担心。”

“我父亲在他作为国王的时候对待我像一个士兵，但他并不总是扮演一个国王的角色，你也知道。”

“当你父亲不扮演国王的角色时候，他怎么对待你？”

莱戈拉斯歪了下头,就像他的父亲一样。他暂时陷入了沉思。最终他长叹了一声。

“你知道我母亲之前去世了吗？”

巴德点了点头。

“那时我还很小，只是一个小孩，而且我不知道该做什么，所以我就整整两个冬天都保持沉默。我父亲也希望静一静，但是一个国王在悲痛的时候仍然是一个国王，国王的责任从不因任何事而终止。当我们是父亲和儿子时，我们就是这样的。

“悲伤?”

“沉默。”

“这起作用吗？”

“并不总是。”莱戈拉斯说，“但是我们都只知道这样做。”

“我对这感到很怀疑。”

“我觉得现在该换我问你一个问题了。你爱我ada吗？“

“当然。”巴德飞快的回答，尽管他对这突来的问题感到惊讶。

“他知道吗？”

“我告诉过他。我告诉过他有时候我叫他混蛋实际上代表着我爱他，有时候又意味着他是一个残忍的白痴，但是他需要自己判断出到底属于哪一种情况。

莱戈拉斯微笑了。

“这是最重要的一点。无论对我还是对我父亲都是一样的。我从来没有怀疑过他对我的爱，即使有时候他并不会用一些词表达出来。”

“他用什么词？”

“他说我心里装着我母亲”注①,莱戈拉斯说，“说到ada, 我或许该在他着急之前回家了。”

“他的确对你很担心。”

“他有理由比多数人更担心。你还有什么事吗？”

“你对巴恩印象怎么样？”巴德问。

“他很好，尽管我必须说我一定对他来说太不知所措了，我没有太多和小孩相处的经验。”

“哦不。他特别喜欢你。我觉得他认为你就像他最棒的大哥哥。”

“我不介意做他的哥哥，”莱戈拉斯说，“但是现在我必须要走了。”

他起身走向门。走到门口的时候他转身向巴德致意，后者一直看着他作为回答。莱戈拉斯看起来要说什么，但最终他只是点了点头走出了门外。

\--  
当巴德再一次在酒桶装卸处遇到瑟兰迪尔的时候，他甚至没等到瑟兰迪尔向他打招呼就抢先开口了：“莱戈拉斯和陶瑞尔只是普通朋友。”

瑟兰迪尔皱了皱眉，停在了原地。

“你确定？”

“确定。”

“你怎么知道的？”

“我问的。”

“你和莱戈拉斯谈话了？”再一次，瑟兰迪尔用了一种带有些警告的语气。当他的儿子和别人相处时，他总是用这种语气。巴德并没有被吓到。

“我确实那样做了。我在长湖镇看到了他，就顺便问了他一些问题。“

“比如？”

巴德等着瑟兰迪尔上船。他没有坐下，而是站在巴德面前，既高大又庄严，蓝色的眼睛闪烁着。但是巴德可以看出他很焦虑，当什么事涉及到他儿子的时候。

“嗯，关于陶瑞尔的事，如果他愿意和巴恩相处，当然他已经这样做了，我觉得我们应该安排他们再一次见面，谈谈他的童年。”

“他的童……”瑟兰迪尔开口.

“别对我生气，我只是尝试着去理解。他在他妈妈去世后就明显不再和你交心了？”

瑟兰迪尔垂下了眼，他的肩膀沉下来了。

“孩子们对于这种事的反应是不同的。雪歌总是每天忙碌然后偷偷的哭泣，巴恩跑开到处去找他的妈妈，蒂尔达还太小并不能理解真正发生了什么。但是我们还是挺过了那段时期，你也是。”巴德停顿了下，但是瑟兰迪尔仍然凝视着地面，或是盯着他的靴子。”莱戈拉斯是个坚强的男孩，他强烈的想表现出他可以做好自己的事，即使成为单亲孩子他可以过得很好。他不想让你失望。”

“他从未让我失望。”瑟兰迪尔说。

“也许你应该每一次都告诉他，看起来他已经忘记了你对他很满意。”巴德说，“我明白沉默对你们都很重要，你们都习惯这样，但是不幸的是好关系需要不断的沟通来维持。”

“你是在斥责我不是一个好父亲吗？”

“我从来没说过你不是一个好父亲，”巴德说，“但是如果你总是沉默，你的儿子永远不会知道你爱他。”

瑟兰迪尔微微笑了，尽管他掩着嘴角。

“我对你说这些你生气吗？”巴德问。

“看起来我实在找不出在心里对你发火的理由。”瑟兰迪尔回答。

“我也爱你。”巴德转过身开始工作。

\--  
今年的夏季来的尤其猛烈，酷暑难耐。太阳持续的散着强光，却没有一丝风。孩子们都在湖里呆着，而成年人则满身臭汗，躲在屋里或诅咒那些精灵——他们看起来完全不被酷暑所困扰。

盛夏的时候整个长湖镇似乎都被酷暑引诱的沉睡了过去，所有人呢都尽可能的留在家里陪伴家人。甚至连巴德都变得清闲了，人们疲乏的没有力气打架，这点使巴德感激不尽。他在整个长夏里都陪着他的家人,睡到很晚，把蒂尔达圈在怀里，悠闲的做着每一件事。

一天早上，或是其他什么时候，巴德并不是非常确定，一阵敲门声传来。他叹了口气，但最终还是离开了床，留着蒂尔达熟睡。他穿上裤子，迷迷糊糊的开门。

“我吵醒你了吗？”瑟兰迪尔打趣道，看向半裸的、头发散乱的巴德。

“有点”，巴德嘟囔着，“早就该想到是你，只有像你这样的混蛋才会这么早起床。”

瑟兰迪尔笑了，巴德请他进门。他并没注意到跟在瑟兰迪尔身后的精灵。

“哦，你好！”巴德说，他声音里的恼怒去了大半，“没想到能见到你。”

“我想跟过来”，莱戈拉斯微笑着说。

“哦，我很高兴。”

孩子们慢慢的醒了，雪歌已经跑去换她的衣服，巴恩还赖在床上。当瑟兰迪尔坐在她的床边的时候，蒂尔达以一种从未有过的速度起床。她跳进他的怀里，轻轻的抱了他一下然后跑去换衣服了。巴恩依然赖在床上不动。莱戈拉斯悄悄的走过去，盯着他的睡相。

“早上好”，他说，巴恩的眼睛随之睁开了一点，然后他突然从床上跳起来。

“你吓死我了”，他抱怨道。

“我道歉。”

“快去穿衣服。”巴德叫到，“马上吃早餐了。”

“好的，好的。”巴恩回答，然后起床。

早餐成了“安静宴”，因为所有的人还处于半昏睡状态。过了一会儿，雪歌问道：“我们今天还去河边吗？今天会很热，但是水里很凉快。”

“听起来不错。”巴德说，“你们觉得怎么样？”这个问题他问向瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯。瑟兰迪尔歪了歪头，而莱戈拉斯耸了耸肩。巴德默认这是同意了。早餐之后，他们六个人走进了沉睡的长湖镇然后上了船。

雪歌是对的，水里很凉快。巴德、蒂尔达和巴恩去游泳了。过了一会儿甚至连莱戈拉斯也加入了他们。雪歌和瑟兰迪尔一起坐在码头上，把脚伸进水里。

巴德从水下游向了他们，准备把瑟兰迪尔拉下水。可惜计划进展的并不顺利，因为他最后也只是把瑟兰迪尔的腿拉下了一点。精灵死死的抓紧码头，怒视着他。最后巴德放弃了，从水里跳出来，扑进瑟兰迪尔的双膝里，瑟兰迪尔最后不可避免的淋湿了。

瑟兰迪尔的不满很快的转变成微笑，然后他把巴德重新推回水里。孩子们笑了。那一刻，在这宁静的夏日，他们像是一家人。

END


End file.
